


A Form of Great Luck

by Elmina, Kasa (graham)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa
Summary: Sometimes, luck comes in the form of Rei feeling random.





	A Form of Great Luck

It had been just a normal late afternoon, with Tsumugi sorting a few books in the Underground Archive. He had almost let himself think that things were a bit boring, but that's how quiet afternoons here usually went. All in all, everything had been very slow and comfortable... At least up until Rei showed up, and instead of inquiring about books, he pinned Tsumugi against the closest bookshelf with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Rei, we should not," Tsumugi, quite quick to catch on in his friend's intents, resisted as Rei pressed him against the shelf. "What if someone hears-"

"Now, didn't you say this place is soundproof?" Rei gave his friend the most dashing smile as he leaned closer. "It'll be fine. And someone possibly walking in on us just makes this more interesting..."

Tsumugi looked defeated. It wasn't like he was against Rei's advances, but his timing was a bit unusual, and the choice of location wasn't exactly something Tsumugi would've gone for himself. "Can't help it," he then said. "My horoscope for the day said I'm in for surprises, and this... is definitely one."

"Is that so," Rei acknowledged as he moved onto nibbling Tsumugi's neck. "I'm a surprise, now? Or perhaps my actions are. Do tell me, what did your fortune for the day say otherwise?"

"Ah-" Tsumugi tensed under him and squirmed a little against the bookshelf. "Great luck," he managed to answer.

Rei laughed softly against his friend's skin. "Not only am I a surprise, but also bring luck. Wouldn't vampires be usually considered the worst kind of luck, though? How interesting." His hand went for Tsumugi's thigh as he continued his kisses. "But on the other hand, that would imply that we won't be interrupted, after all..."

If that meant Rei actually wanted someone to walk in on them or not, Tsumugi couldn't exactly tell. He yelped a little as Rei's hand found his inner thigh and started slowly moving up until it reached the crotch. He could feel blood draining from his face as Rei rubbed him over the fabric, and Rei made a content sound as he continued what would surely leave a mark on Tsumugi's neck.

"We... could get into trouble if someone finds out," Tsumugi mumbled in a weak tone of voice.

There was a short pause in the caresses, but they resumed only a few seconds later. "Are you afraid of the Student Council, now?" Rei inquired. "Certainly that vice president would get on my case, but..." He trailed off and licked Tsumugi's neck from where he had left the slight mark. "Ah, certain things considered, it wouldn't be anything new for me. But you have nothing to worry about here since you're just a victim and could not possibly resist my charms." Tsumugi made a sound at that but didn't actually say anything.

"Besides," Rei then continued, a bit of mischief in this voice. "Keito should be more careful about his own affairs nowadays..."

His fingers were making a slow but sure work on Tsumugi's pants, and Tsumugi gulped and put up a pretense of resistance just for the sake of it. He earned a chuckle for his efforts, and then Rei's hand was already inside his underwear and skillfully tracing his hard-on, and instead of attempting to push Rei away, Tsumugi found that his was suddenly gripping Rei's shoulders hard enough to make him hiss.

"Careful there," Rei told him. "It's not very safe, with an old man like me holding you up. I might crumble to dust anytime."

"I'll... take my chances," Tsumugi mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. He was fairly certain Rei had enough strength to lift him up if he felt like it, not that that was really needed right now. He was being held up already, and as weak as Rei claimed he was, he felt awfully strong.

It felt so good, so hot, and so different compared to anyone else's touch. This wasn't even Rei's first time touching him, so the sane part of his mind wondered what had changed. Maybe it was the location, but who was he to tell. Part of the surprise, he deduced; the pure fact that Rei would just waltz in here with doing this in mind.

Rei returned to nibbling his neck ever so annoyingly, and Tsumugi made a blurry mental note to make use of a make-up kit after this was over. If he ever got that far, because that involved walking to his locker. How was he going to make it all the way there after this? Well, maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing, but it was just how he currently felt.

There was a slight change of pace in the strokes; they were getting faster now, and while Tsumugi knew very well the place was sound-proof, a small part of his mind was still convinced someone would hear. The sounds he was making were so pathetic, like he didn't get off often enough. Rei hummed, clearly pleased, then varied the pressure a little.

"G-ah," Tsumugi muttered. "Please, Rei, I-I..."

Another chuckle. "Ah yes, it appears this is the right way," Rei said in a hushed tone of voice. "Just... like this... No, wait, this part seemed to be more sensitive, let's do this instead. Yes?" There was no answer, and he chuckled again. "Ah, my poor helpless victim," he murmured. "Seduced by a vampire..."

Maybe he was helpless, but a victim? Tsumugi couldn't really agree on that, considering how good Rei was making him feel. Just breathing was starting to feel unusually difficult, and he panted heavily, his senses blurring.

"Wait," Rei suddenly said and completely stopped what he had been doing. Tsumugi looked at him, slightly confused. "I cannot ignore your great luck, here," Rei continued. "It would be bad luck if there were to be a mess, so I must be careful." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket with his free hand, and that was all Tsumugi managed to see before Rei's hand vanished down where his other hand already was.

A short breather had a downside, Tsumugi noticed as his senses were sharpened again and the slightly touch was enough to drain his strength. Rei was quick to resume what he had been doing, and Tsumugi knew there was no way he would last much longer. There was that handkerchief somewhere now, he could feel it, but Rei was still very much touching him.

The pace of the strokes increased ever so slightly, and last thing Tsumugi found himself thinking before the orgasm hit was that he probably did _not_ take care of things often enough if something like this was such an intense experience.

"Excellent," Rei stated triumphantly as he removed his hands. "Most excellent."

Over about as suddenly as it had started, and Tsumugi slumped down to the floor next to the bookshelf. Rei looked awfully pleased with himself, and Tsumugi had to wonder what kind of pleasure his friend had gotten from this. If only Rei at least asked him to return the favor somehow, but he seemed to be quite happy with what he had done.

"I..." Tsumugi started, but didn't know what he was supposed to say. He simply couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound awkward considering the circumstances.

Rei smiled at him brightly. "Thank you, my friend," he said. "For sharing that great luck of yours with me. You offered me the most pleasant break." Whatever that was supposed to mean, Tsumugi wasn't so sure. "Ah, better get going then, my children should be showing up in the club room anytime now..."

One more slight nod, and then he was gone. It took another minute for Tsumugi to gather himself up from the floor. He hastily glanced around, but there really was no one around.

If this was Great Luck, then he would definitely return this favor - and the handkerchief, washed and perfectly clean - to Rei one day, he vowed as he forced himself to walk towards the bathroom.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I originally wrote a few snippets of because my Blue Team (led by Tsumugi) kept failing to 2LP Rare Lives.
> 
> Wrote into a longer fic, forgot about it for a while and then gave it a title. It's a good day to be posting it today, as a gift to a Tsumugi lover friend! :D
> 
> Art by [Kasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa).


End file.
